something sweet
by Haqqu Asslamtu
Summary: Apa yang akan di lakukan seseorang ketika mereka menyukai orang lain? menunjukannya? atau menyimpannya dalam-dalam tanpa seorangpun tau? inilah yang akan Tenten lakukan pada seorang Hyuga Neji, lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak lama. warning : newbie, typoss, OOC, and many more. mohon bimbingan!
1. Chapter 1

Ollow,

Haqqu here, okey ini FF pertama saya yang saya publish di FFN mungkin ide ceritanya udah maenstream, atau mungkin hanya perasaan saya. semoga kalian suka dan mohon di review ya,, jeleknya dimana?

apa semuanya jelek? *usap air mata

jelekkkk, mohon pendapat dan saran!

* * *

Suasana istirahat di Konoha High School sama seperti biasanya, angin sepoi masih terasa sejuk untuk siswa-siswi yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon hanya untuh sekedar merefresh diri setelah dua jam setengah belajar. Kelas yang sebelumnya sedang berolahraga masih sibuk meneruskan pertandingan basketnya, beberapa orang siswi sibuk menjadi cheerleaders dadakan untuk para idolanya.

"Hah sampai kapan mereka jadi artis dadakan begitu?" Ino menghela nafasnya bosan melihat kelakuan para fangirl Sasuke cs.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino mereka memang lebih tampan dari artis, kita harus bangga mendapatkannya," timpal Sakura yang juga ikut bertepuk tangan saat Sasuke pacarnya menambah poin timnya.

"Bangga katamu? Yang ada aku makan hati melihat ini semua. Benarkan Hinata?" pertanyaan Ino mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang pokus berdiskusi dengan Tenten.

"Em apa Ino, a, aku tidak dengar," Hinata menjawab dengan terbata-bata membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu tertawa.

"Eh Hinata, bagaimana Naruto? Apa kalian sudah semakin dekat?" Ino kembali bertanya pada Hinata membuat pipi Hinata bersemu.

"A, anu itu emh kami, eh," Hinata semakin terbata-bata pipinya semakin memerah dan dia semakin menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Ah, Hinata tidak usah malu-malu begitu," Sakura menimpali godaan Ino membuat Tenten memelototi dua gadis itu bergantian.

"Jangan menggodanya, nanti kalau dia pingsan siapa yang mau menggendong? Aku lagi?" Tenten menutup bukunya, matanya beralih ke pemandangan siswa-siswa tampan yang sedang bermain basket.

Naruto lah lelaki berambut pirang kekuning-kuningan yang pertama di lihat Tenten, Naruto Uzumaki wajahnya terlihat memerah karena kepanasan namun senyuman lebar di bibirnya mampu bersaing dengan teriknya matahar. Senyuman yang membuat Hinata, sahabatnya pingsan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Merupakan anak dari Minato Namikaze, yang merupakan pebisnis sukses dan kepala sekolah dari KHS.

Lalu Sasuke lelaki yang selama ini di katakan sebagai ketua geng dari kumpulan orang-orang tampan itu menghalangi pandangan Tenten dari Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Naruto rambutnya hitam bergaya emo matanya tajam dan terlihat sangat maskulin. Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura yang juga merupakan teman sedari kecilnya. Dengan lihai Sasuke melemparkan bola ke arah Sai, dan Sai dengan mulus memasukannya kedalam ring membuat Ino berteriak kencang memberi Sai semangat. Sai lelaki bertubuh jangkung, berwajah sedikit pucat dan satu-satunya anggota geng yang memilliki senyum paling manis, dan juga merupakan pacar dari Ino. Dia memiliki mata tajam yang sama seperti Sasuke, mengingat mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sama, keluarga Uchiha. Ayah Sasuke adalah kepala kepolisian Konoha, dan Sai memberi high five pada Lee, Rock Lee lelaki berambut hitam dengan potongan nyentrik yang selama ini menjadi motivator bagi tenten. Lelaki dengan semangat luar biasa yang kadang-kadang bertingkah konyol, dia masih sering berpura-pura menggoda sakura. Entah itu serius atau hanya main-main. Sementara Shikamaru anggota tim Sasuke lainnya tidak mau meneruskan permainannya lagi, dia malah selonjoran di bawah ringnya sendiri.

Pasukan cherleaders dari tim Gaara bersorak saat Shino lelaki yang biasanya memakai kaca mata mencetak poin, membuat Kiba mengeluarkan tawa kemenangannya di depan Sasuke yang langsung memberinya tatapan tidak terima. Naruto yang ikut-ikutan menertawakan Kiba pun tidak luput dari tatapan Gaara, dan dengan cepat Kiba dan Naruto pura-pura pokus pada permainan.

Gaara adalah tipe lelaki yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke bedanya dia belum mempunyai pacar dan lebih tidak pedulian di banding Sasuke. Gaara merupakan murid pindahan dari kota Sunagakure dia pindah beberapa bulan setelah tahu pertama dia di SMA bersama kakaknya Kankuro. Kankuro lelaki berambut coklat itu melempar bola basket ke arah Neji. Neji Hyuga, Tenten mengedip-ngedipkan matanya memperjelas pandangannya pada Neji. Lelaki yang sejak jaman SMP di kagumi oleh Tenten, tapi Tenten tidak berani mengungkapkannya bahkan pada sahabatnyapun Tenten tidak berani.

Berawal dari sama-sama mengikuti kelas bela diri Baguazhang bersama, Neji lebih tua satu tahun dari Tenten. Neji hebat sekali dalam bela diri ini membuat Tenten memasukannya kedalam list motivatornya, dalam bela diri sajatentunya karena dari sikaf Neji termasuk orang yang tidak ramah tapi tidak jahat juga. Dari pada berurusan dengan neji lebih baik pura-pura tidak kenal saja.

"Bagaimana Tenten? Kau setuju tidak?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Tenten. "Besok kita kerja kelompoknya sekalian menginap di rumahku," jelas Sakura sekali lagi membuat Tenten mengangguk-angguk setuju.

...

Tenten menutup lokernya atau tepatnya membanting pintu loker lalu menempelkan jidatnya pada pintu loker sampai berbunyi nyaring, sebuah kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan Tenten lakukan. Hanya dengan cara ini pikirannya kembali fokus, sejak tadi istirahat sosok Neji terus saja membayangi kepalanya. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu belakangan ini Tenten istirahat di perpustakaan hanya untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Neji, tapi semakin dia ingin melupakan Neji semakin besar pula perasaan sukanya pada Neji.

Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah pulang lebih dulu bersama pacar-pacar mereka, Hinata pulang dengan Naruto. Kaki mereka rasanya menjadi lembek saat Hinata harus meminta ijin terlebih dulu pada Neji yang terkenal protektiv pada Hinata, bahkan membiarkan Hinata pergi dengan Naruto yang notabennya bisa di sebut sahabat Neji sendiripun Neji melarangnya mati-matian.

Tenten membalikan badannya pasrah sekali lagi dalam masa SMAnya dia merasa sendirian dan tidak beruntung, gadis-gadis lain pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama pacar mereka, istirahat bersama pacar, pergi ke taman kota saat malam minggu bersama pacar sementara Tenten dia menghabiskan hari-harinya di dalam kamar, keluar rumah kalau memang perlu, pergi bersenang-senang kalau sahabat-sahabatnya mengajak.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Rambut coklat panjang yang ada di hadapan Tenten membuatnya sadar untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Hantu sialan, jangan mengikutiku terus!"

Teriak Tenten sebelum dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor loker dengan wajah kusut, tidak habis pikir kenapa setiap saat lelaki itu terus membayanginya.

Tenten menaiki pespa cantiknya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa motor dan dua mobil, "Itu kan?" Tenten segera pergi dari tempat parkir setelah melihat salah satu mobil yang di kenalinya, yang tidak lain adalah mobil Neji.

Bagaimana kalu tadi Neji mendengarnya, ah tentu saja dia mendengar teriakanku. Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Bisa-bisa Hinata dilarang berteman denganku.

...

"Aku duluan saja ya, kalian menyusul." Tenten memohon untuk kesekian kalinya yang kembali di tolak oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa Tenten, kita harus menunggu tuan putri sampai dan bersama-sama ke kelas," Sakura menegaskan dia kembali sibuk dengan kukunya yang baru di pedicure kemarin. Tenten tidak melanjutkan ocehannya, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka menunggu sudah ada banyak fangirl dari Neji yang menunggu kedaangan idolanya itu.

Teriakan nyaring tiba-tiba saja terdengar tanda mobil Neji sudah memasuki area parkir, Tenten rasanya ingin muntah seketika.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya mereka berdua melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis itu?" Ino membetulkan letak jepit rambutnya. Dari arah lain datang beberapa mobil lain yang merupakan anggota geng lainnya, dengan otomatis beberapa gadis yang tadi mengerubuni mobil neji berpindah ke mobil lainnya.

"Jangan menyentuh pacarku, dengar!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak bergantian membuat Tenten semakin mual. Tenten bergumam dan kini tidak di pedulikan oleh Ino ataupun Sakura karena sudah pindah pokus ke pacar masing-masing.

...

"Kenapa Neji punya banyak fans?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan pensil ke dahinya sendiri. "Dia tidak punya pacar, dan dia salah satu yang berkualitas ralat pa-ling berkualitas," Ino berpendapat, kelas sudah kosong meninggalkan empat gadis yang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Neji nee memang ti, tidak punya pacar jadi i, itu mungkin salah satu penyebabnya." Hinata membenarkan membuat Sakura segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau kau mau terbebas Hinata, carikan Neji pacar saja yang tampangnya galak agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati neji lagi dan kau bisa lebih leluasa sedikit," pendapat Sakura langsung di setujui Ino, Hinata hanya menganguk-angguk setuju sementara Tenten membetulkan cepol rambutnya yang sedikit belantakan.

"Tsunade senpai bisa jadi salah satu kandidat calon Neji, Hinata," ucap Tenten memberi saran yang langsung menjadi bahan tertawaan ke empat gais itu.

Tenten dan ino sudah menunggu sakura dan Hinata sekitar setengah jam di area parkir, Sakura dan Hinata pergi memberi tahu Neji bahwa Hinata akan menginap di rumah Sakura jadi neji tidak perlu pulang bersama Hinata.

"Aah, Neji itu kompleks sekali sudah di beri bukti bahwa ayah Hinata memberi ijin masih saja tidak percaya," Sakura langsung membuka mulutnya saat sudah memasuki mobil, di ikuti Hinata yang segera meminta maaf karena membuat Ino dan Tenten menunggu.

"Sepertinya Neji benar-benar butuh objek lain yang harus lebih di perhatikan." Ino mnyandarkan badannya ke jok mobil, Sakura segera membawa mobilnya keluar sekolah takut jika Neji berubah pikiran.

...

"Akhirnya,," Tenten meregangkan otot-ototnya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kelompok bahasa mereka. Ino membaringkan badannya di atas kasur Sakura, sementara Hinata dan Sakura pergi ke dapur mencari camilan yang bisa mereka makan. " Aku punya ide," Sakura yang baru datang langsung menghambur ke arah Ino dan Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau jodohkan Neji dengan Tenten saja? Neji yang pendiam dengan Tenten yang ceria, pasangan yang cocok sekali kan?" ide Sakura itu langsung mendapat penolakan dari Tenten, tapi dua orang lainnnya setuju setuju saja.

"Tenten chan aku akan sangat se, senang jika Neji nee bersamamu saja. Kau ga, gadis yang baik." Mereka bertiga memandang hinata yang tidak terbata-bata lagi. "Wahh kau tidak terbata-bata lagi Hinata," Sakura berteriak girang membuat Hinata bersemu. "Emh a, aku,,," mereka bertiga kembali kecewa karena Hinata kembali gagap.

"Ayolah kau sudah dapat persetujuan sepupunya," Ino memegang bahu Tenten seakan itu bisa merubah keputusan Tenten. "Tidak mau," jawab Tenten mantap.

"Ayolah, Neji itu tampan, dan dia punya kesamaan dengan mu. Sama sama suka bela diri benar kan?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan di ikuti Ino.

"Dia seperti wanita, aku tidak mau," Tenten menjawab sekenanya, membuat tiga sahabatnya menghela nafas tidak percaya. "Semua lelaki di keluarga Hyuga memang berambut panjang Ten, ayolah jangan konyol," Sakura mendelikan matanya gusar Ino sudah menyerah sementara Hinata cekikikan mendengar Neji di sebut sepertI wanita.

"Kalian yang konyol pake acara perjodohan segala." Perkataan Tenten itu menjadi penutup malam minggu mereka, malam minggu ke tiga di setiap bulan adalah malam minggu yang khusus di gunakan untuk mereka berkumpul bersama tidak ada berpacaran. Itu sebenarnya lebih ke menghargai pertemannan mereka yang dari dulu dan menghargai temana mereka jika ada yang tidak mempunyai pacar seperti Tenten contohnya.

...

"Kalian melihat Hinata?" suara barito Neji membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang mereka baca, jarang-jarang seorang Hyuga Neji mau menanyakan hal sepele seperti "Dimana Hinata" pada mereka.

"Hinata tadi pergi keluar untuk menemui Naruto," Sakura menjawab sementara Ino masih memandang Neji tidak percaya dan tenten kembali pokus pada bukunya. "Neji nee, apa yang sedang neesan lakukan disini?" suara Hinata membuat ketiga gadis itu tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Neji lagi mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka masing masing.

"Tadi aku menenmui Naruto kun dulu," Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Hinata bicara sekeras dan tanpa gagap sedikitpun. "Ayo pulang," Neji bersuara lagi lebih pelan di banding suara Hinata, membuat tenten gelisah. Tadi Hinata berencana ke rumah Tenten dulu, untuk mengambil laporan kerja kelompoknya sabtu kemarin, itu berarti Hinata harus meminta ijin dulu pada Neji. Apa Tenten juga harus membantu Hinata mendapatkan ijinnya? Tenten berpikir keras.

"Begini Neji nee, eh a, aku lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan Naruto kun untuk pergi ke toko buku bersama." Hinata menjelaskan dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai teriakan. "Disamping itu aku lupa kalau aku harus membawa laporan tugas kelompok di rumah Tenten" mendengar namanya disebut mau tidak mau Tenten memandang dua sepupu yang sedang mengobrol seru di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto kun lagi pula pameran bukunya akan di tutup sore ini, Neji nee mau menolongku mengmbil laporan di rumah Tenten kan? Aku mohon," Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sementara Tenten syok berat.

"Ah, biar aku antarkan saja ke rumahmu sore nanti Hinata." Tenten mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya, membuat Ino dan Sakura berjingkat. "Tidak usah merepotkan Neji." Tambah Tenten sembari memberi Hinata senyuman pilu.

"Jangan begitu Tenten, aku merasa tidak enak kalau kau harus mengantarkannya. Lagi pula arah rumah kita sama jadi Neji nee bisa sekalian mengambilkannya. Benarkan neesan?" Hinata tersenyum manis sekali pada neji membuat Neji tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa biar sekalian aku ambilkan saja," ucap Neji membuat Tenten menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Tenten berjalan paling belakang merutuki nasibnya sendiri, untung dia membawa motor jadi ada alasan untuk tidak satu mobil dengan Neji. Tidak bisa di bayangkan bagaiana kalau mereka berada dalam satu mobil mungkin suasananya akan lebih dari suasana pemakaman.

"Aaa siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tenten berteriak lantang tidak terima ketika melihat dua ban pespanya kempes. "Wah tega sekali," tambah Ino, Sakura ikut berjongkok melihat keadaan mengenaskan dari kedua ban pespa cantik milik Tenten. Tenten rasanya ingin pingsan seketika menyadari pespanya tidak bisa membawanya pulang. Mobil Neji sudah melaju kearahnya membuat Tenten semakin lemas.

"Tenten pulang bersama Neji nee saja," Hinata berlari ke arah Neji membuat Tenten glagapan ingin menolak tapi badannya terlalu lemas. "Sudahlah Tenten chan pulang bersama Neji nee saja, ayo," Hinata menarik Tenten yang tidak mau Sakura dan Ino ikut membantu membawa Tenten ke arah mobil Neji. "Ayo lah Ten, Neji tidak suka menunggu." Sakura memberi tahu membuat Tenten seketika menegakan badannya, saat Tenten akan membuka pintu kedua Ino dengan tidak sengaja atau mungkin sengaja menyenggolnya membuat pintu itu menutup kembali sementara Hinata sudah membukakan pintu depan, Sakura menariknya agar segera masuk. Mau tidak mau Tentebn masuk.

"Neji nee tolong yah, hati-hati di jalan." Hinata melambaikan tangannya, nNeji yang tidak mau terjebak lebih lama lagi langsung mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah. Entah perasaan Tenten saja atau memang ketiga sahabatnya itu tersenyum misterius ke arahnya? Tenten baru menyadari mereka sudah merencanakan ini semua.

Kalian semua kurang ajar. Tulis Tenten dalam pesannya.

"Jika sudah dekat beri tahu aku." Neji bersuara membuat tenten mau tidak mau menjawabnya dengan gugup. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada obrolan lain lagi selain Tenten yang mengatakan rumahnya sudah dekat, ucapan terimakasih Tenten karena sudah mau membawanya, dan ucapan "Sama-sama, aku pergi." dari Neji. Setelah itu Neji pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih memikirkan tadi itu keberuntungannya karena bisa dekat denagn Neji atau hari sialnya karena dekat dengan Neji?.

...

Tenten memeluk dirinya sendiri tengah hari begini tapi dia masih merasa kedinginan bahkan di area taman sekolah yang panaspun tenten masih merasa kedinginan. Tenten mengikuti kelas tambahan matematika yagn mengharuskannya pulang lebih sore di bandingkan sahabat-sahabatnya, tadi dia sudah ngambek selama jam pelajaran pertama pada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Seenaknya saja merencanakan hal jelek seperti kemarin padanya, Tenten menghela nafas lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura dan Ino yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya setelah permintaan maaf mereka Tenten tolak pada pagi harinya, sementara Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya karena terlalu sibuk menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi akhirnya Tenten memaafkan mereka juga, semuanya berakhir dengan pelukan erat dari ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kau belum pulang?" suara itu membuat Tenten menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya, walaupun Tenten yakin pemiliknya adalah Hyuga Neji. "Ehh aku ada kelas tambahan,'' jawab Tenten, sedikit heran karena mau-maunya Neji menyapanya tengah hari begini.

"Baiklah aku duluan." Neji pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tenten. Tenten memandangi punggung bidang Neji sampai menghilang dari pandangannya, mimpi apa Tenten semalam? Kenapa tiba-tiba Neji menyapanya? Apa jangan-jangan tadi dia menghayal?.

Tidak mungkin, Tenten memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Ternyata rencana ke tiga sahabatnya sedikit berjalan lancar, setidaknya sekarang Neji mau menyapa gadis lain selain Hinata. Selain itu Tenten benar-benar merasa senang sekali, dia tidak perlu mengantri dan menjadi anggota fangirl Neji untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Bahkan para fangirl Neji saja kalah selangkah di bandingkan dengan Tenten.

Kalau dia tidak berteman dengan Hinata, Ino dan Sakura mana mungkin dia dapat jalan semulus ini. Tenten menepuk dahinya keras kenapa sekarang dia mengambil keuntungan dari temannya sendiri?.

...

Gosip sudah mulai menyebar kemana-mana bahwa Neji sedang dekat dengan Tenten, gosip murahan yang membuat Tenten malu jika berpapasan dengan Neji. Gadis-gadis berotak udang kemarin pasti penyebarnya, Karin. Tidak ada gadis lain yang menjadi ratu gosip se eksklusip Karin, bahkan poto Tenten dan Neji duduk bersama di taman sekolahun sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah.

Hari pertama setelah menyebarnya gosip itu di tutup oleh Tenten yang berteriak se isi toilet perempuan karena kesal dengan topik yang di bahas semua wanita yang ada di toilet.

Hari kedua setelah gosip itu menyebar di tutup oleh berita Karin menangis karena mendengar Sasuke mengatainya tidak cantik karena terlalu sering bergosip. Sakura yang memberi tahu Tenten, Ino dan Hinata yang langsung di tanggapi oleh tawa membahana dari ke empat gadis itu.

Hari ketiga setelah gosip itu Tenten sudah bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas lagi, sebagian orang sudah melupakan gosip itu, atau mungkin terpaksa melupakannya mengingat Sakura terus mengadu pada Sasuke tentang gosip murahan itu dan Sasuke yang notabennya di takuti oleh hampir semua siswa membuat semua orang tutup mulut.

Tenten menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam kaca westafel kamar mandi sekolahnya. Pipinya tidak berhenti bersemu setelah kejadian tadi di kantin saat Neji meminta maaf karena menyapanya waktu itu di taman sekolah. Kiba bilang kalau saja Neji tidak menyapa Tenten maka gosip murahan itu tidak akan tersebar. Permintamaafan Neji berujung pada perdebatan dari teman-teman gengnya yang menebak-nebak kenapa pula Neji mau-maunya menyapa Tenten?

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Naruto memberi pandangan aneh pada Neji membuat Kiba, Ino, Lee, dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak yang di goda masih tetap dengan topeng datarnya.

"Atau Neji saat itu sedang mabuk," Chouji memberi pendapat dengan mulut masih penuh kentang goreng. Yang kembali di akhiri tawa membahana dari teman-temannya.

Membayangkan kembali godaan dari teman-temannya Tenten semakin bersemu, selangkah mendekati Neji sudah ia lakukan. Tinggal sedikit usahanya saja agar lebih dekat dengan Neji , untuk saat ini bisa dekat dengan Seji saja Tenten sudah bersyukur.

"Keluarga Hyuga memang terkenal pemilih, apalagi menyangkut calon penerus mereka. Kalau kau lihat mereka bergaul dengan keluarga yang itu-itu saja. Bahkan ada berita dari dalam demi melindungi ke ekslusifan nama Hyuga mereka akan melakukan semacam perjodohan sesama Hyuga."

Tenten tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan dua orang gadis yangtidak melihat keberadaanya.

Perjodohan sesama Hyuga? Tenten menahan tawanya yang akan segera berkumandang, dengan segera Tenten meninggalkan toilet ingin memberi tahu gosip murahan itu pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mau," Tenten tidak tersenyum konyol lagi saat melihat Hinata yang sedang sesenggukan di bahu Sakura. "Kenapa?" tanya Tenten penasaran. "Hinata akan di jodohkan," Ino menatap Tenten prihatin pada Hinata. Pembicaraan dua gadis di toilet tadi kembali membayangi Tenten, jika yang di jodohkan Hinata maka Hyuga lainnya adalah Neji. Setahu Tenten tidak ada Hyuga lain yang umurnya berdekatan dengan Hinata kecuali Hinata di jodohkan dengann orang yang lebih tua dari Neji.

Hati Tenten terasa pilu sepertinya Tuhan mempermainkan perasaannya, sebentar-sebentar membuat Tenten senang berikutnya sedih dan selalu seperti itu.

"Yang sabar Hinata," Tenten berucap sekenanya, lutut Tenten rasanya lemas saat membayangkan Hinata dan Neji benar-benar akan di jodohkan.

Hinata, teman baiknya yang tidak pernah Tenten bayangkan sebelumnya akan menjadi halangannya mendapatkan Neji. Tenten menatap buku di hadapannya dengan mata memerah, Ino dan Sakura sibuk menenangkan Hinata tanpa melirik Tenten sedikitpun. Kalau memang Hinata di jodohkan dengan Neji setidaknya itu lebih baik di bandingkan melihat Neji bersama wanita lain, Tenten mengutuk dirinya sendiri, itu bahkan lebih buruk. Melihat sahabatnya sendiri bersama orang yang dia cintai, Tenten mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan tangis yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan.

...

"Jadi kemarin itu kau memang benar-benar ada pertemuan keluarga?" Ino bertanya pada Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. "Iya, aku memang benar-benar di panggil para tetua." Hinata menjawab pelan seakan tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi.

"Hadapi saja Hinata, semuanya hadapi saja! Kami akan selalu ada di belakangmu," Sakura memberi semangat di ikuti pelukan hangat dari Tenten, Hinata terlihat akan menangis lagi namun handphonenya berdering tanda sopir pribadinya sudah datang. Jumat berarti Neji ada kelas tambahan dan Hinata harus pulang dengan di jemput sopir pribadinya.

"Sampai besok," Hinata melambaikan tangan mungilnya lalu berlari keluar kelas. "Apa tidak terlalu kuno?" Ino menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian yang di tanggapi dengan kedikan bahu kedua sahabatnya.

Tenten berjalan lambat ke arah lokernya, pikirannya masih sibuk memikirkan sosok seorang Neji. Tenten harus melupakan Neji sebelum dia benar-benar cinta mati pada lelaki itu, sebelum Tenten menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Neji. Tenten tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Neji di sisi lain lokernya, sementara Neji memandangnya dengan ekpresi datarnya yang biasa tidak mau repot-repot juga menyapa Tenten.

Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari belakangan ini Neji rajin menyapanya duluan walaupun hanya sekedar "Hai" entah karena apa, Neji saja heran kenapa kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mau tidak mau pada akhirnya Neji melirik kepergian Tenten dari hadapannya tanpa sepatah katapun, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dalam hati Neji karena dia sudah tepat waktu seperti biasanya ke area loker untuk bertemu dengan Tenten tapi gadis itu tidak menyapanya. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya dia tadi mengharapkan Tenten menyapanya? Dia sengaja kemari demi bertemu Tenten? Neji menghilangkan pikiran seperti itu dalam otaknya, mungkin karena efek terlalu sering berurusan dengan gadis itu. Batin Neji.

...

"Lebih baik jangan menyinggung soal perjodohan dulu," bisik Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten yang disetujui oleh mereka berdua. Seperti biasa saat istirahat tiba mereka berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura taman sekolah menonton pertandingan basket dadakan geng Sasuke.

"Hei alis tebal lempar bolanya pada Sasuke kun," Sakura berteriak memekakan telinga, yang di balas dengan tingkah konyol Lee yang berpura-pura sakit hati karena tidak di pedulikan Sakura membuat Ino, Tenten dan Hinata tertawa terhibur.

"Chouji, sudah kubilang kau harus ikut kami senam seminggu sekali agar lebih langsing." Ino menimpali berusaha membuat tim Gaara tidak pokus, Chouji bermain menggantikan Neji yang kesiangan datang bermain.

Neji duduk memperhatikan permainan teman-temannya sebelum mata abunya menangkap sosok Tenten yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya. Neji merasa dia ingin melihat gadis itu setiap saat, perasaan apa yang seperti itu? Perasaan asing ini semakin membuat Neji semakin tidak fokus dimanapun dia berada, bahkan tadi saat ulangan matematika dia harus mengulang karena pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada soal melainkan pada gadis bercepol dua teman Hinata itu.

"Apa yang berbeda dari gadis itu?" Tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri, dan kemarin sore gadis itu menghindarinya? Apa-apaan? Neji tidak mengalihkan padangannya sama sekali dari Tenten, sampai akhirnya mata Tenten membalas tatapannya. Wajah yang tadi tersenyum gembira seketika berubah drastis menjadi muram, "Dia benar-benar menghindariku?" Neji menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri yang jelas tidak mempunyai jawaban yang benar. Sekali lagi Tenten membalas tatapan Neji lalu gadis itu berlalu entah kemana membuat Neji kembali merasa sedikit kecewa, kenapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Pertanyaan itu mengiang-ngiang di kepala Neji.

"Tenten chan tunggu," Ino berteriak dari dalam mobilnya saat mereka baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Tenten yang mendengarnya seketika menghentikan pespanya dan berbaik melihat Ino.

"Ada apa?" Tenten bertanya, Sakura menghentikan mobilnya tepat di dekat pespa Tenten. "Aku lupa memberimu ini," Sakura menyodorkan amplop berwarna biru tua kearah Tenten, membuat Tenten mengernyit ingin tau apa isi amplop itu. "Sasuke besok ulang tahun, dia bilang aku boleh mengundang teman-temanku jadi Kau, Ino dan Hinata ku undang. Bagaimanapun pula aku tidak mungkin menempel pada Sasuke terus menerus sepanjang malam kan?" Sakura mengerlingkan matanya pada Tenten, jika Tenten ikut itu berarti dia akan bertemu geng Sasuke lainya, geng Sasuke berarti ada Hyuga Neji? Lelaki yang sedang susah payah Tenten hindari.

"Sepertinya aku tidak,,," "baiklah nanti malam kita berbelanja, aku akan menjemputmu bye," Sakura dengan cepat mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan Tenten yang masih bengong, menolak ajakan orang sekeras kepala Sakura memang susah.

...

Tenten sudah mencoba gaun warna warni yang di pilihkan ketiga sahabatnya tapi tidak ada satupun dari gaun-gaun itu yang terlihat cocok untuk Tenten. "Bahkan gaunnya melarang aku untuk pergi," elak Tenten saat Ino memberikan gaun lainnya untuk dicoba.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melarangmu pergi bersenang-senang Ten, cepat coba yang ini," Ino menyeret Tenten kembali keruang ganti beberapa saat kemudian Tenten keluar dari ruang ganti dengangaun berwarna krem dengan kain seperti brukat yang pas di tubuhnya membuat tiga sahabatnya menghambur mengajak Tenten kedepan kaca.

"Wah, cantik sekali," Hinata memandang pantulan Tenten di cermin dengan ekspresi mendramatisir, membuat Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Iya kau cantik sekali, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu. Mereka pasti mengira kau anggota geng kita yang baru." Ino menimpali membuat Tenten tersenyum tidak percaya.

"Tinggal memberimu sedikit polesan dan membuka cepol ini, kau akan terlihat anggun dan mempesona." Ino menjentikan jarinya pada dua cepol tenten lalu memeluk Tenten sayang.

"Aku tidak yakin itu akan berhasil." Tenten bersuara yang langsung diberikan tatapan tidak setuju dari Ino dan Sakura bahkan Hinata pun ikut-ikutan yang membuat mereka tertawa konyol sembari saling memeluk satu sama lain.

...

"Kalian siap menghadapi malam ini? Aku tentu saja siap seratus persen, ayo" Ino keluar dari mobilnya disusul oleh Hinata dan Tenten, Sakura sudah sampai lebih dulu di dalam mengingat dia salah satu tamu penting Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan mencari wanita berambut pink mencolok dan lelaki berambut hitam legam sang pangeran yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Hei,," akhirnya mereka menemukan si rambut pink Sakura, dia berlari-lari kecil memnghampiri ketiga sahabatnya dan memeluk mereka bergantian. "Mau tau sesuatu, tamu-tamu disini memandangi kalian dengan mata iri. Apa lagi pada anak baru brunett satu ini," Ino mencubit lengan Tenten bercanda membuat mereka tertawa kecil.

"Jangan begitu, aku malu." Tenten membela diri, lalu mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke dan berakhir duduk di depan bar yang cukup besar. Suasananya ramai sekali beberapa merupakan rekan bisnis keluarga Uchiha, karena di ulang tahun Sasuke ini juga sekalian menjadi pengumuman pemberian saham yang akan di kelola oleh Sasuke nanti.

Tenten meminum isi gelasnya lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui tapi matanya ingin lihat, dan matanya menemukan sosok itu Hyuga Neji yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama saat di taman sekolah hari kemarin. Di pandang seperti itu tenten merasa sangat tidak enak dia bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tentu saja Neji menyadarinya.

"Lihat bahkan lelaki bertampang datar seperti Neji pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Tenten." Ino memberi tau ketiga temannya membuat Tenten bersemu. "Jangan berkata begitu, aku harus ke toilet." Tenten mencoba menyelamatkan diri dengan berpura-pura ke kamar madi membuat ketiga wanita itu tertawa menggoda.

"Guys, sepertinya ini pertanda tidak baik," Hinata menatap horor ke arah lain yang di ikuti oleh Ino dan Sakura. Mereka menatap sosok Neji yang juga melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toilet.

"Wah ini bagus Neji benar-benar mempunyai pokus baru dalam hidupnya," Ino membenarkan.

"Setelah ini mereka mungkin akan berkencan?" timpal Sakura, "Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Tenten? Apa lipstiknya akan sedikit menghilang?" Ino menebak-nebak "Atau dia akan keluar dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan?" Sakura ikut mengira-ngira. "Jangan membayangkan hal yang jorok begitu," Hinata memainkan kedua tangannya gelisah takut kalau sepupunya Neji benar-benar melakukan hal diluar kendalinya.

"Hinata, bahkan lelaki bermuka tembok seperti Neji bisa tergiur jika melihat seorang wanita cantik di hadapannya," Ino memberi tahu Hinata. "Neji nee tidak kurang ajar seperti itu," Hinata membela sepupunya dan berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua.

Tenten kaget saat lengannya di cengkram oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neji, Neji membawa Tenten ke koridor lain yang lebih sepi membuat Tenten berlari lari kecil mengimbangi langkah kaki Neji. Neji menghimpit Tenten antara dinding dan badannya sendiri membuat Tenten gemetar.

* * *

jadi bagaimana?

*di lempari tomat

jelek kah? review yo!


	2. Chapter 2

Ollow,,

I'm back,,, wah aku gak nyangka sekali ada yang mau baca plus review, fic abal buatanku ini. :D

Terharu sekali, *tarik ingus.

Terimakasih untuk **Akiyama Yuki** yang menjadi orang pertama pereview(?) fic ini.

Terimakasih untuk **Avniavni137** yang mau mereview plus memfavs fic ini dan saya, ah kenapa di favs pas chapter pertama saya kan takut mengecewakan kedepannya.

Dan untuk satu orang lagi yang entah kenapa reviewnya masuk ke email saya tapi tidak ada di kolom review, di hapuskah? Entahlah, terimakasih yah. Salam saya bagus? Ahahaha itu sebenarnya salam milik Megamind pas angkat telpon "ollow" *apa deh

Oke kalau begitu silahkan di gulir ke bawah dan di baca kelanjutan dari cerita abal saya ini.

**"Something Sweet"**

**Pairing : Neji-Ten**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama-Romance**

**Warning : Saya newbie, typo (double es), OOC mungkin, and many more. Mohon bimbingan!**

**Don't like? Baca aja dulu mungkin anda berubah menjadi like.**

**Kalau masih tidak like monggo close tabnya. :D**

**Sebelumnya di Something Sweet.**

Tenten kaget saat lengannya di cengkram oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neji, Neji membawa Tenten ke koridor lain yang lebih sepi membuat Tenten berlari lari kecil mengimbangi langkah kaki Neji. Neji menghimpit Tenten antara dinding dan badannya sendiri membuat Tenten gemetar.

* * *

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Neji yang lebih terdengar seperti teguran di telinga Tenten, membuat bulu kuduk Tenten berdiri, Tenten kaget karena Neji mengetahui bahwa dia menghindari Neji. "A, apa maksudmu?" Tenten mengatur nafasnya agar terdengar tidak gemetar.

"Kau menghindariku dan aku tidak suka." Neji melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Tenten yang kaget masih tidak percaya. Tenten menyeret langkahnya kearah toilet hanya untuk membasuh tangan, Tenten kembali melihat wajahnya di cermin, wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Kau menghindariku dan aku tidak suka." Tenten mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu, mencari tahu apa makna dibalik kata-kata Neji tadi. Tenten harus pulang sekarang juga sebelum badannya lemas karena memikirkan masalah ini.

...

"Maaf Tenten chan, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lebih dulu, Neji-nii ada urusan mendadak dan harus segera pergi sekarang. Gomen," Hinata meminta maaf dari dalam mobilnya, dengan wajah hampir menangis. "Tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri," Tenten menjawab, kalaupun Neji tidak ada urusan Tenten dengan senang hati akan menolak ajakan Hinata pulang bersama jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Neji lelaki itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali dia seperti sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Neji melaju meninggalkan area rumah Sasuke.

"Ten, aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau saja jok mobil Sai ada tiga aku akan membawamu tapi,," Ino tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena percuma saja di jelaskanpun jok mobil Sai tidak akan bertambah menjadi tiga. "Tidak apa-apa, sana pulang lah lebih dulu." Tenten membiarkan mereka pergi lebih dulu.

"Ten maaf ya, aku yang mengajakmu tapi aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Kalau begitu, pakai mobilku saja dulu. Setidaknya begitu akan lebih aman. Aku pulang di antar Sasuke kun ko." Sakura memberi saran. "Emh bagaimana ya?" Tenten masih sedikit bingung.

"Kalau kau mau sopir pribadiku bisa mengantarmu," Sasuke memberi pendapat yang langsung di tolak Tenten dengan halus. "Baiklah, aku pinjam mobilmu saja." Akhirnya Tenten mengambil jalan tengah dari pada harus merepotkan Sasuke lebih baik dia menyetir mobil Sakura sendiri saja.

...

"Heh, semalam apa yang di lakukan Neji padamu?" Ino menyenggol lengan Tenten saat mereka baru melangkahkan kaki ke area sekolah. "Tidak ada," jawab Tenten asal, membuat Sakura memelototinya tidak percaya. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Mana mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa," Sakura membuka pagi harinya dengan ceramahan agar Tenten lebih terbuka pada mereka, Tenten lebih susah berbagi atau sebut saja curhat pada mereka di bandingkan Hinata. Kalau Hinata, cukup di pelototi saja maka segala macam hal yang dia sembunyikan segera keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Sementara Tenten, di pelototi sampai mata Sakura keluarpun rasanya mustahil untuk membuatnya mau bicara.

Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, Sakura dan Ino sudah menceritakan segala hal baik buruknya mereka pada Tenten dan Hinata, Hinata juga sama, Tenten pun begitu. Tapi pada satu dan dua hal Tenten terkesan lebih menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan itu terkadang membuat ketiga sahabatnya merasa tidak benar-benar menjadi seorang sahabat.

"Seperti yang selalu ku katakan, bicaralah kalau kau memang mau. Kami akan mendengarkan dan memberi saran." Ino tersenyum manis pada Tenten yang langsung mendapat ledekan dari Sakura. "Diam kau rambut gulali," Ino memberi tatapan death glare-nya pada Sakura yang di akhiri kejar-kejaran tidak penting ala mereka setiap paginya.

...

"Hinata, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" Sakura bertanya pada Tenten yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya. "Entahlah dia tidak sms ataupun menelponku," jawab Tenten, heran dengan tidak masuknya Hinata hari ini. Biasanya kalu tidak masuk Hinata akan memberi tahu mereka bertiga, "Neji juga kabarnya tidak masuk," Ino berlari tergopoh-gopoh dia mendapat kabar dari Sai bahwa Neji juga tidak masuk sekolah dan sama-sama tidak memberi thau satupun dari teman-temannya.

Tenten yang mendengar kabar itu langsung bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa bersamaan begitu? Kenapa Hinata tidak mengabari? Tiba-tiba saja masalah perjodohan kembali membayangi Tenten, membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih ceppat dari biasanya

"Ah ini Hinata, hallo Hinata apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mengangkat handphonenya wajahnya memucat membuat Ino dan Tenten penasaran. "Ba, baiklah kami akan kesana pulang sekolah nanti," Tenten langsung bersiap-siap menerima kabar buruk apapun itu yang akan diberi tahu oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura? Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Ino mulai tidak sabar, "Hizashi Hyuga, ayah Neji tadi pagi meninggal." Berita itu membuat Ino dan Tenten menggelengkan kepala, Hizashi Hyuga adalah lelaki gagah yang jauh dari kata mati muda. "Hinata ingin kita kesana, jadi kubilang nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita kesana.

...

"Teman-teman,," Hinata memeluk mereka erat matanya sudah sembab karena menangis. "Kami turut berduka cita Hinata," Tenten menyampaikan rasa dukanya di ikuti Ino dan Sakura.

"Kami tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, paman Hizashi terlihat sangat sehat tapi hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan paman Hizashi terkena penyakit jantung beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi merahasiakannya dari siapapun, bahkan dari Neji-nii. Beliau meninggal persis seperti mendiang istrinya, Neji-nii, Neji-nii pasti sangat terpukul." Hinata kembali menangis lagi, dia tidak kuat membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya sepupunya itu. Sakura memeluk Hinata, berharap Hinata bisa lebih tegar lagi.

"Dari tadi Neji-nii tidak mau keluar kamar menemui para tamu. Dia meminta berbotol botol sake, ayahku tidak melarangnya karena ayah bilang tidak berguna juga melarang Neji-nii yang sedang kalap begitu." Hinata mengusap airmatanya.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau beristirahat, ayo ke kamarmu." Ino memberi saran, Hinata menurut saja karena sudah merasa sangat lelah .

...

Tenten sudah pergi menemui Hiashi untuk mengucapkan rasa berbela sungkawa, saat dia kembali ke lantai atas dia melihat seorang pelayan yang menunduk hormat mengiyakan entah apa, semakin Tenten melangkah mendekat suara barito Neji yang memerintahkan pelayan itu membawa sake semakin terdengar oleh Tenten.

"Jangan melarangku, atau akan ku adukan pada ayah agar kau dipecat!" itu lah teriakan Neji yang bisa tertangkap oleh Tenten,Tenten menjadi penasaran bagaimana tampang Neji saat-saat seperti ini. Ada perasaan ingin tahu juga apa lelaki itu masih tegar atau bagaimana.

Tenten melangkah lebih lebar setelah sampai beberapa langkah lagi ke pintu kamar Neji, Tenten bisa melihat ke dalam kamar Neji yang pintunya terbuka lebar, botol-botol sake bergeletakan dimana-mana beberapa ada yang pecah. Tenten baru memperhatikan tampang Neji yang belantakan jas hitamnya tergeletak di lantai, kemeja putihnya sudah tergulung tidak rapi di lengannya, dasi hitamnya menggantung longgar begitu saja dan kancing atas kemejanya terbuka dua mata. Rambut yang biasa disisir rapi dan di ikat pada ujungnya kini terlihat terurai tidak beraturan.

Neji menatapnya dengan mata sayup tapi masih terlihat tajam, lalu entah bagaimana caranya Neji berhasil menarik Tenten memasuki kamarnya. Tenten mengaduh saat punggungnya mengenai kenop pintu kamar, Neji kembali menghimpit Tenten untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Neji cukup lancar untuk seorang lelaki yang baru meminum berbotol-botol sake. "Ka, kami menemui Hinata." Neji tertawa entah kenapa Tenten merasa ucapannya tadi tidak mengandung unsur humor sedikitpun.

"Menemui Hinata untuk?" Neji bertanya lagi setiap mengakhiri perkataannya Neji mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tulang rahangnya terlihat menegang. "Kami turut berduka cita," Tenten tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi dadanya terasa linu.

"Kami,, ayahku yang meninggal. Seharusnya kau menemuiku bukan Hinata. Dan berhentilah berkata kami. Cukup kau saja. Aku tidak butuh orang lain." Neji menyangga kepalanya di atas kepala Tenten membuat Tenten bisa menghirup harum kayu manis pada leher Neji, nafas Neji lebih teratur lagi dibandingkan tadi. Tenten merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di kepalanya, jangan-jangan Neji memuntahkan sakenya Tenten mendorong lengan Neji menjauhinya melihat apakah Neji benar-benar muntah? Tapi yang Tenten lihat hanya bekas air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Neji.

Melihat Neji yang rapuh sepeti itu membuat hati Tenten terasa linu. "Jangan menangis, aku jadi ingin menangis," Tenten mengusap air mata Neji tidak sadar kalau air matanya sendiri pun sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tulang pipi Neji kembali menegang, tatapan mata abu-abunya menatap tajam pada mata coklat Tenten. Tenten tidak mempedulikan sama sekali apa yang ada di dalam kepala Neji, apa yang sedang Neji pikirkan Tenten tidak ingin tahu.

Cengkraman pada lengan Tenten beralih ke pinggangnya, Neji membawa Tenten ke dalam pelukannya membuat Tenten semakin tersengguk-sengguk. Sementara Neji sedikit kaget menerima reaksi Tenten yang malah ikut menangis bahkan lebih parah darinya, Neji membutuhkan pelukan ini. Tidak mungkin jika dia memintanya pada pamannya atau pada Hinata. Pada saat ini Neji hanya menginginkan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, tidak perlu ceramahan atau ucapan duka cita. Neji hanya butuh seseorang yang memeluknya seperti ini, seperti Tenten memeluknya.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berganti posisi menjadi duduk di lantai, Neji menyandarkan badannya ke dinding sementara Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Neji. Tangan Neji masih melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggang Tenten. "Aku harus pergi, Hinata pasti mencariku," cengkraman tangan Neji semakin mengerat setelah beberapa lama Neji baru melepasnya membiarkan Tenten pergi. Tenten membungkuk berpamitan tapi Neji sudah kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya, membuat Tenten menyesal kenapa dia harus pergi meninggalkan Neji secepat itu.

...

Neji menjatuhkan belakang kepalanya ke pintu balkon berkali-kali, seakan dengan cara itu otaknya akan berhenti mengingat kenangannya bersama ayahnya.

"Ayah," Neji menjambak rambutnya sendiri, bukannya dia melupakan ayahnya yang ada dia malah mengucapkan kata ayah sampai berulang-ulang kali.

Mulai sekarang siapa yang akan mendengar segala keluh kesahnya lagi? siapa yang akan menjadi temannya berbagi? Siapa yang mau diajaknya bertukar pikiran? Dan siapa yang mau memberi Neji pelukan khas seorang ayah pada anak lelakinya lagi? rahang Neji menegang tanda dia menahan tangis, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi, dia tidak ingin menangisi ayahnya seperti ini.

_"Kau jenius Neji, tunjukan pada setiap orang bahwa kau ada."_

_"Ibumu, dan Ayah bangga sekali memilikimu itulah yang harus kau tahu."_

_"Ayah akan mengajarkan apapun yang ayah tau, agar kau kelak bisa melebihi ayah!"_

"Apapun? Bahkan Ayah belum mengajarkan setengah dari pengalaman hidup ayah padaku, kenapa sekarang kau pergi? Bagaimana dengan yang akan ayah ajarkan padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa lebih hebat darimu?" Neji bergumam, kini air matanya tidak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah hidup tanpa seorang ibu di sisimu, rasanya iri sekali ketika melihat anak lain pergi bersama ibu mereka sementara dirimu tidak. Itulah yang di rasakan Neji saat dia kecil dulu bahkan sampai sekarangpun begitu, saat dia berkunjung ke rumah sahabat-sahabatnya. Saat dengan ramah ada seorang wanita berwajah keibuan yang menyapamu di depan pintu, saat ada seorang ibu yang ingin mencampuri segala macam urusanmu. Neji melewatkan saat-saat seperti itu, Neji tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu.

Neji tidak tahu bagaiman rasanya menjadi Naruto yang selalu ditanya itu-ini oleh ibunya, Neji tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak dari seorang ibu sebaik hati Mikoto Uchiha yang masih memanjakan anaknya Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang ibu menanyainya tentang segala hal yang bahkan terbilang sepele pada anaknya.

Tapi Neji tidak berkecil hati setidaknya dulu masih ada ayahnya, setidaknya dulu ada yang berperan menjadi seorang ibu juga untuk Neji, setidaknya dulu dia masih mempunyai seorang ayah yang bisa dia banggakan di depan semua temannya. Sekarang? Sekarang siapa?

Neji kembali menjambak rambutnya, siapa yang akan menjadi pegangannya saat dia tidak bisa berdiri? Pada siapa Neji meminta apa yang dia mau? Pada siapa?

...

Bayangan wajah rapuh Neji kembali membayangi pikiran Tenten, bagaimana keadaan Neji sekarang? Apa baik-baik saja? Apa masih minum-minum sake? Apa masih mengurung diri ? Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan perasaan Tenten. Beberapa hari yang lalu susah payah Tenten menghindari Neji sekarang dia malah merindukan Neji. Di tambah kejadian kemarin, membuat Tenten semakin bimbang untuk melupakan lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Tenten memandang bangku Hinata di sebelah kirinya, bangkunya kosong karena Hinata tidak masuk lagi. Tenten merindukan Hinata, padahal mereka baru tidak bertemu sehari, bahkan dua temannya yang lain lebih parah lagi. "Ten, sepertinya kita benar-benar harus ke rumah Hinata," Ino memberi pendapat dia terlihat sangat gusar. "Baiklah," Tenten tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemui Hinata hari itu juga.

...

Ino dan Sakura segera berlari saat mendengar suara tangis Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat berdiri di depan kamar yang setahu Ino dan Sakura adalah kamar Neji, Hinata membawa nampan besar berisi makanan yang terlihat akan tumpah jika saja Ino dan Sakura tidak segera membantu membawakannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir pada Hinata, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang di perbuat Neji sampai-sampai Hinata menangis seperti ini. "NEJI, KALAU BERANI JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI DI DALAM SANA!" Ino berteriak membuat Hinata menarik narik lengan Ino. "Neji-nii tidak salah, aku yang memaksanya untuk makan. Sudahlah Ino chan, jangan menambah rumit masalah." Hinata mengusap airmatanya berusaha terlihat lebih baik agar tidak terjadi salah paham lagi.

"Tapi dia," "Ino sudahlah,,," Sakura ikut menarik lengan Ino menunggunya sampai lebih tenang. Tenten yang baru datang segera menanyakan apa yang terjadi, lalu Sakura menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Tenten chan, aku ingat kejadian kemarin. Aku minta tolong, cobalah membujuk Neji-nii-san untuk makan. Aku mohon Tenten chan," Hinata memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh dia sangat menyayangi Neji seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, Hinata tidak mau jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Neji. Tenten memang memberitahu ketiga sahabatnya itu tentang kejadian kemarin saat Neji memeluknya tanpa alasan, dalam hati Tenten rasanya ingin merahasiakan kejadian kemarin tapi mulutnya dengan lancar mengatakan semua detail kejadian itu membuat Tenten jadi malu sendiri.

"A, aku Hinata chan aku tidak berani," Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, penolakanya barusan langsung membuat Sakura dan Ino memelototinya kompak. Membuat Tenten menyerah, lebih baik menghadapi seorang Neji dibanding menghadapi seorang wanita yang hobi menangis ditambah dua orang wanita cerewet.

"Baiklah,, sana pergi duluan. Jangan menguping." Tenten membawa nampan yang tadi di bawa oleh Hinata, lalu segera membalikan badan menghadap pintu dengan muka pasrah.

"Tenten chan baik sekali, arigatou." Hinata spontan memeluk bahu Tenten, membuat pemiliknya hampir saja hilang keseimbangan. Sementara dua sahabatnya yang lain memberi semangat dan tatapan "semoga berhasil" dengan tampang aneh yang membuat Tenten ingin sekali menggeplak mereka berdua.

Tenten menarik nafasnya gusar hari ini Tenten harus menghadapi seorang Hyuga Neji lagi, bagaimana kalau Neji menolak Tenten juga? Hinata saja yang terkenal wanita paling dekat dengan Neji di tolak apalagi Tenten yang notabennya bukan-siapa-siapa-nya. Bagaimana kalau Neji langsung membantingnya? Tenten ngeri sendiri membayangkan jika memang Neji benar-benar membantingnya.

Tapi perasaan rindunya mampu menepis rasa takut Tenten, dan mengetahui bahwa Neji tidak makan dari kemarin membuat Tenten semakin ingin mendobrak pintu di depannya dan memaksa Neji segera memasukan makanan di nampan ini kedalam mulutnya. Tenten menarik nafasnya sekali lagi lalu membuka kenop pintu berwarna hitam menuju kamar Neji.

"Sumimasen, Neji kun. Boleh aku masuk?" Tenten memasukan kepalanya kedalam kamar, dia bisa melihat banyak sekali wadah makanan yang masih tertutup rapi di lantai depan kasur Neji. Sementar Neji sendiri berdiri di depan jendela samping kamarnya tidak menoleh sama sekali. Entah karena dia tidak mendengar Tenten atau pura-pura tidak mendengar, Neji tidak melarang ataupun mengiyakan permintaan Tenten otaknya terlalu pusing jika harus memikirkan segala sesuatu mengenai gadis bercepol dua itu.

Tenten langsung menutup pintu kamar Neji, sebelum Neji melarangnya masuk. Bukan kurang ajar tapi untuk kali ini Tenten tidak menerima penolakan, dia tidak mau mengecewakan ketiga sahabatnya, dia tidak mau Neji mati konyol karena kelaparan dan yang terakhir dia tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri akan perasaan rindunya pada Neji, akan perasaan sayangnya pada lelaki bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu, mulai sekaran Tenten akan menunjukannya agar Neji bisa melihat bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli padanya, bahwa di tinggalkan oleh satu orang bukan berarti dia sendiri.

Tenten meletakan nampan berat yang sedari tadi di bawanya, dia melihat kasur Neji yang acak-acakan selimut hitamnya menyingkil di ujung kasur, dua bantal dan satu gulingnya terletak acak. Botol-botol sake yang kemarin tergeletak dimana-mana kini sudah tidak ada, mungkin Neji kecolongan membiarkan pelayan kediaman Hyuga masuk dan membersihkan kekacauan kemarin.

"Neji kun ayo makanlah dulu, Hinata mengkhawatirkanmu." Tenten berucap, dia tidak tau alasan apa yang harus di pakainya agar Neji mau berbalik dari apapun itu yang membuat Neji betah memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa perlu aku suapi?" Tenten membawa nampan makanannya ke arah jendela, membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata tadi diusirnya mentah-mentah karena Neji tidak nafsu makan, tapi sekarang kenapa Neji tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengusir Tenten? Kenapa hatinya malah merasa hangat saat Tenten menawarinya untuk di suapi?.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Neji mengeluarkan suara baritonya, membuat Tenten menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan meja untuk meletakan nampan makanan.

"A, aku emh aku hanya ingin menjenguk." Tenten menundukan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sementara Neji kembali menerawang ke arah luar.

"Bukankah kau menghindariku?" suara Neji mulai terdengar seperti biasa, membuat Tenten sekali lagi menghentikan kegiatannya lebih baik Tenten jujur, kemarin saja ternyata Neji mengharapkan Tenten menemuinya . "Kenapa rasanya semakin kau menghindar, semakin sering kau terlihat olehku?" Neji meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hukum alam Neji kun, semakin kita melupakan semakin kuat pula ingatan kita," Tenten sadar Neji bukan tipe orang yang bisa dia bohongi begitu saja, jadi dari pada Tenten menghindar terus menerus lebih baik berkata jujur dan tidak munafik.

"Menghindar dan melupakan?" Neji beralih memandang wajah Tenten, mencoba mencari semu hal yang ingin Neji tahu yang di sembunyikan oleh gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aku memang menghindar untuk melupakan, tapi tidak berhasil. Ini semua salahmu." Tenten membalas tatapan mata Neji dengan mata coklat bulatnya, menghilangkan perasaan malunya, dan mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Salahku?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa yang Neji lakukan sehingga Tenten gagal dalam percobaan menghindarinya.

"Salahmu karena kemarin kau memeluku, bagaimana aku menghindari dan melupakanmu kalau caranya begitu." Neji tersenyum tipis tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Tenten yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" Neji kembali memperhatikan mata coklat Tenten dengan caranya sendiri membuat Tenten tersenyum di tengah cucuran air matanya. Tatapan mata abu-abu itu bisa membuat Tenten serba salah, kadang tatapannya membuat Tenten ketakutan, kadang ingin menangis, kadang rasanya ingin sekali memeluk pemilik mata abu itu seketika juga.

"Aku takut kau membantingku karena lancang," Tenten mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Mencoba agar lebih tenang.

"Tidak akan, aku menghargainya karena kau mau bicara," Neji kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi, rasanya kalau melihat Tenten menangis Neji ingin sekali membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya sama dengan yang dia selalu lakukan pada Hinata, apa Tenten bisa tenang dengan pelukannya?

"Kalau begitu makanlah dulu, kalau tidak aku akan di bunuh tiga gadis di kamar sebelah. Selain itu aku mengkhawatirkan mu, tidak lucu kan kalau ada berita seorang pewaris Hyuga mati konyol akibat kelaparan" Tenten kembali pada tujuan utamanya ada di kamar ini, Neji akhirnya menyerah dan membawa nampan makanan yang di sediakan Tenten ke arah pintu balkon.

"Wah, aku pikir ini jendela, ternyata pintu balkon." Tenten ikut menghambur duduk di samping Neji yang tengah memasukan suapan pertamanya. Tenten kembali memikirkan ucapannya tadi pada Neji, dari mana Tenten punya keberanian sebesar itu?

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" Neji membuka mulutnya lagi, perkataan Tenten tadi entah mengapa memberi sebuah pencerahan pada Neji.

"Yahh, ehh aku tadi bilang begitu? Ehh aku tidak ingat. Hehe,,," Tenten tertawa tidak lucu yang di tanggapi oleh tatapan ah-sudahlah.

...

Tenten membanting pintu lokernya, tadi dia berpapasan dengan Neji tapi lelaki itu tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Tenten. Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan perasaan Tenten, beberapa minggu lalu mereka terlihat akrab lalu sekarang kembali merenggang.

"Kami-sama setega itukah, kenapa nasibku begini," Tenten merosot ke lantai marmer berwarna merah khas KHS, Hyuga Neji selalu saja mampu mencuri semua perhatian Tenten. Mulai dari hal secuil yang tidak ada apa-apanya sampai ke hal besar yang menyebabkan Tenten pusing sendiri.

Seminggu setelah Hizashi meninggal, Neji baru masuk sekolah keadaannya bukan tambah membaik. Neji kembali seperti tahun pertamanya di KHS jauh dari siapapun, emosinya labil bahkan dia tidak segan-segan mendorong beberapa wanita err fansnya yang menghalangi langkah kakinya. "Neji benar-benar kembali labil," itulah teriakan Naruto saat Neji pertama kali terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya kecuali Sasuke cs, tentu saja karena mereka mengetahui tabiat Neji yang sebenarnya. Neji tidak mau repot-repot pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama Hinata lagi, Hinata bilang karena ayahnya Hiashi menyuruh Neji untuk meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya jadi Neji kesal pada Hiashi dan melampiaskannya pada Hinata. Neji tidak tinggal di Mansion keluarga besar Hyuga lagi melainkan menempati salah satu apartemen milik Ayahnya, mendiang Ayahandanya.

Beberapa siswi sekolah sering membicarakan kehadiran Neji di klub-klub malam terkenal di Konoha, dan dua minggu terakhir ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau seorang Hyuga Neji pergi ke klub malam hanya untuk mabuk-mabukan dan membuat beberapa orang babak belur.

Tenten meringis, seperti itukah efek dari kepergian seseorang? Mampu merubah seseorang dari baik menjadi jahat? Membuat air tenang menjadi ombak besar? Apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Neji? Tenten selalu memikirkan hal itu di setiap malamnya. Apa Neji ada di atas kasurnya? Ataukah dia sedang berkelahi di klub malam seperti yang di bicarakan orang-orang? Pertanyaan semacam itu sering menghampiri Tenten saat dia akan menutup mata. Selalu ada keinginan untuk bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan Neji, selalu ada keinginan untuk bisa membaca pikiran Neji agar semuanya lebih enteng. Agar Tenten tidak merasa gundah, agar dadanya tidak terasa linu lagi.

Neji harus kembali membaik, dan Tenten akan membantunya dengan cara apapun. Kalaupun Neji membantingnya setidaknya Tenten bisa sedikit mengelak Tenten juga bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Benar, mulai dari hari ini Tenten akan membantu Neji menuju jalannya, menerangi Neji kalau memang sosok yang selama ini di jadikannya cahaya hidup telah padam. Tenten mau menjadi apa saja untuk Neji bahkan menjadi Lilin yang rela membakar dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi cahaya Neji pun Tenten tidak keberatan. Tenten beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, langkahnya penuh tekad dia tidak boleh gagal karena kalau semakin di biarkan keadaan Neji akan semakin buruk.

...

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, sepatu wedgess berwarna hitam dengan kain hitam bermute sebagai pitanya kembali dia pandangi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi ke klub malam tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, Sakura dan Ino sudah ada di dalam beberapa jam yang lalu. Tenten sebenarnya tidak akan ikut tapi saat Sakura menceritakan perihal Neji, Tenten langsung membawa kakinya kedepan pintu masuk klub ini, klub milik tunangan Tsunade senpai Jiraya.

Untungnya Tsunade bukan ibu-ibu tua yang melarang anak didiknya datang ke tempat seperti ini, asalkan tidak memakai seragam dan rela di tendang jauh-jauh kalau sampai membuat keributan yang berimbas pada sekolah. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, arigatou untuk Tsunade senpai karena membuat peraturan seperti itu.

Tenten membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam langsung menuju ke tempatnya biasa bersama teman-teman lainnya. Dari jauh Tenten bisa melihat Neji yang duduk di kursi depan sedang memain-mainkan gelas berisi cairan coklat bening di tangannya, pandangannya tidak setajam biasanya. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir orang se-jenius Neji bisa melakukan hal konyol mabuk di depan umum seperti ini.

"Hei Ten, ayo kemari," Ino yang melihatnya lebih dulu menyapanya membuat Tenten dan yang lainnya silih bertukar pandang tidak terkecuali Neji, padangan mata mereka sepat terkunci beberapa saat sebelum Tenten melangkahkan kakinya lebih masuk ke dalam kursi kulit hitam melingkar yang memisahkan Neji dan yang lainnya.

"Seharusnya kau datang dari tadi, si jidat lebar kalah berkali-kali saat kita bermain kartu," Ino memberi tahu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kipas ungunya. Tenten tidak berkata apapun membuat Sakura yang pindah dari samping Sasuke memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tau, kenapa kau kemari, sebaiknya jangan di ganggu Ten. Di benar-benar mengamuk kalau ada yang mengganggu," Ino memberi tahu, dari ke empat gadis itu hanya Ino lah yang selalu datang bersama Sasuke cs. Sakura hanya datang kalau dia mau, Tenten datang kalau dia bosan di rumah, sementara Hinata datang kalau Neji mau membawanya atau kalau ada acara penting saja. Masalahnya Neji tidak bersama Hinata lagi, tidak ada yang bisa di percaya oleh Hiashi selain Neji. Bagi Hiashi Neji adalah tiket masuk untuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri." Tenten memberi pandangan keras kepalanya pada Ino dan Sakura lalu Tenten pergi ke depan bar untuk memesan segelas minuman, Neji yang melihatnya keluar kembali memandang Tenten protektif, setidaknya seperti itulah pandangan Neji yang dirasakan oleh Tenten.

"Ten Tian," bartender klub itu menyapanya dengan nama panggilan buatannya sendiri, Horu nama bartender itu menuangkan minuman yang biasa di pesan Tenten.

"Sebaiknya berhati-hati nona Tian, tuan muda Hyuga disana terus-terusan memandangmu seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya." Perkataan Horu mampu membuat Tenten enggan kembali kerencana awalnya duduk bersama Neji, tapi tidak ada cara lain Tenten menelan ludahnya susah payah lalu kembali berbalik dan duduk di samping Neji. Tenten hanya bisa pura-pura tidak mengindahkan pandangan Neji yang benar-benar seperti menusukinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji, suaranya sedikit serak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang di lakukan orang di klub malam Neji kun? " Tenten berusaha terliahat tidak peduli dan kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Minum-minuman, bersenang-senang, menghabiskan uang,," suara Neji yang serak begitu mau tigdak mau menjadi perhatian baru Tenten, Tenten memandang Neji yang bersandar di kursi dengan posisi nyamannya.

"Menjual diri," Neji tau saat yang tepat mengakhiri ucapannya, memberi tatapan tajamnya dan senyuman sinis nya pada Tenten. Membuat Tenten kembali mengalihkan pandangannya tidak tahan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau disekolahkan bukan untuk,,,"

"Ini klub malam, kau ingat? Kupikir kau belum meminum isi dari gelasmu nona." Neji benar-benar pintar bicara saat mabuk begini.

"Lagipula disini memang ada yang menjual diri, hemh wanita-wanita menjijikan." Neji kembali membuka mulutnya sedikit terkekeh, membuat Tenten menatapnya lekat-lekat. Apa yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Neji yang sama yang Tenten tahu selama ini? Atau orang dengan rupa sama tapi berbeda kepribadian?.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau datanga ke tempat menjijikan seerti ini?" Tenten bertanya matanya masih mencari-cari Neji yang di kenalnya, Neji yang mampu membuat pipi Tenten memerah.

"Setidaknya aku tidak duduk dengan wanita menjijikan, kau tidak menjual dirimu kan? Atau mungkin?" ucapan Neji sama saja dengan berkata kau-mungkin-sudah-ditiduri-banyak-BANYAK-sekali-or ang Tenten yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya segera melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Neji, membuat Neji menjatuhkan gelasnya. Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar suara gelas jatuh segera menghambur ke kursi Tenten.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan mereka, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku." Tenten sudah berdiri dari duduknya, tidak sudi rasanya duduk dengan lelaki yang menganggapmu wanita kotor. Neji malah tertawa tidak lucu, entah menertrawakan apa. Dengan sekejap Neji menarik Tenten kembali duduk di kursi, dari mata abu-abunya Tenten bisa melihat kemarahan Neji. Siapa sebenarnya yang patut marah sekarang?

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari sini atau aku yang akan menutup mulutmu." bagaimana Tenten pergi dari sana kalau cengkraman tangan Neji di lenagn Tenten se'erat itu. Tenten meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan sementara Ino dan Sakura yang akan menolong malah di larang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke ingin melihat sejauh mana Neji kalap.

Neji enggan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Tenten, kenapa gadis ini malah muncul di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Neji terlanjur ingin melumat bibir merah muda milik tenten, kenapa Tenten tadi bicara dekat sekali dengannya, kenapa Tenten tidak menghindari tatapannya seperti biasanya? Kenapa gadis bermata coklat ini tidak mempermudah keadaan dengan berdiam diri? Dia malah membuat ini semakin lama. Neji semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua, tangan kirinya menahan kepala Tenten yang berusaha berpaling darinya Neji berhasil melumat bibir merah muda milik Tenten dengan rakus membuat Tenten semakin meronta-ronta tidak terima.

"Sasuke lepaskan, kau pikir aku tega melihat sahabatku di paksa begitu!" sakura dan ino berniat memisahkan Neji dan Tenten tapi yang ada mereka ikut meronta-ronta karena cengkraman Sasuke yang melarang mereka berdua mendekati Neji yang sedang kalap.

Plak!

Tenten berhasil melepaskan diri, bau harum tequila yang di minum Neji kini menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Harum memang tapi menjijikan, Neji baka! Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan, pikir Tenten dalam hatinya. Tenten merapikan bajunya lalu langsung pergi dari klub itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino tanpa pamitan dan tentu saja meninggalkan Neji dengan kebisuannya.

...

Tenten membuka paksa ikatan rambutnya, kenapa lelaki seperti Neji bisa melakukan hal menjijikan macam itu? Mau terlihat kuat? Baiklah sekarang kita buktikan siapa yang kuat. Aku tidak akan menyerah kalau baru seperti ini, aku masih bisa melawan. Lihat siapa yang akan menyerah duluan, Neji baka. Tenten ingin sekali menangis rasanya, baru kali ini dia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki tapi ada suatu perasaan yang membuat Tenten merasa biasa-biasa saja atau mungkin Tenten sebenarnya mensyukuri ciuman paksa itu? "aaaaargh,,," Tenten menjambak rambutnya sendiri merasa berdosa atas pikiran bodohnya tadi.

Tenten mengulang doanya supaya tidak cepat menyerah dalam menangani Neji, kalaupun dia menyerah tidak seperti ini, tidak dalam kondisi Tenten baru mencobanya sekali. Ini baru goresan kecil. Kalau Neji sudah benar-benar berniat membunuhnya baru Tenten akan menyerah, atau mungkin sampai sekaratpun Tenten tidak akan menyerah agar Neji mau kembali seperti semula. Nada dering dari handphone Tenten membuyarkan lamunannya, Hinata nama itu terlihat di layar handphone.

"Hei,"

"Ten, kau tidak apa-apa Sakura dan Ino bilang kalau tadi Neji-nii,, emh,, ano kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Hinata mulai terdengar seperti ibu-ibu, membuat Tenten mengernyit antara prihatin dan ingin tertawa.

"Tenang saja dia tidak memotong urat nadiku, aku tidak akan menyerah membuat sepupu cantikmu itu kembali menjadi si protektif Neji-nii-san-mu." Tenten mengolesi bibirnya yang bengkak dengan madu, sudah dua hari dia kena sariawan di tambah ciuman membabi buta Neji tadi sariawannya akan tambah parah. Semoga saja sariawannya menular pada Neji agar si jangkung itu sama menderitanya dengan Tenten.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berusahalah Tenten chan. Aku juga akan membantu," kini suara Hinata kembali lemah lembut lagi membuat Tenten terkekeh geli, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang masih mengganjal, tentang perjodohan yang dulu sempat membuat Tenten enggan mendekati Neji.

"Eh, Hinata. Bagaimana dengan perjodohan yang kau tangisi beberapa waktu lalu?" Tenten rasa pertanyaannya tadi tidak terlalu aneh untuk ukuran seorang sahabat yang tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya terluka.

"Oh itu, besok akan ku ceritakan. Kalau begitu selamat malam Tenten chan, sampai besok pagi. oyasumi" Hinata mengakhiri telponnya dengan suara yang terdengar berbunga-bunga membuat Tenten memandangi handphonenya tidak percaya, apa mungkin handphonnya yang rusak atau telinganya atau mungkin suara Hinata bisa berubah-ubah seperti itu sesuai suasana hati?.

...

"Tenten chan," Ino langsung menggaet lengan Tenten yang baru turun dari vespanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau nyengir kuda begitu?" Tenten menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa aku mencolok?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang langsung memukul kepala Ino dengan buku di tangannya. "Tentu saja pig, sudah kubilang biasa saja," Sakura memelototi Ino lalu ikut menggandeng lengan Tenten.

"Eh ano Ten, masalah kemarin malam, kalau saja aku tidak memberi tahumu" Tenten langsung menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura mengisyaratkan agar mereka tidak usah membahas lagi masalah kemarin malam.

"Oke, oh Hinata akan membicarakan perjodohannya. Kemarin dia menelponku dengan sangat berbunga-bunga." Sakura memberi tahu di ikuti Ino yang sama-sama menyebutkan kalau Hinata terdengar berbunga-bunga dan Tenten yang juga mengakui kalau Hinata memang berbunga-bunga.

...

"APA? Si na, Naruto?" Sakura tercengang saat Hinata mengungkapkan bahwa dia akan di jodohkan dengan Naruto. Ino masih tetap dengan pendiriannya bahwa perjodohan adalah kuno, sementara Tenten tersenyum lega mengetahui bahwa bukan Neji yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hinata. Ya bagaimana pun Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot lagi berusaha terlihat di depan Naruto, sekarang mereka bahkan telah terikat.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian dari awal, tapi masalah Neji-nii membuatku lupa maaf ya," itu adalah permintaan maaf Hinata yang entah ke berapa kali, perkataan yang membuat Tenten berpikir harus mulai dari mana lagi dia mengatasi Neji?.

"Ino, apa nanti malam kau akan ke klub itu lagi?" Tenten bertanya membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang berjalan di depan mereka serentak berbalik dan langsung memelototi Tenten.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengekori Neji lagi," Sakura menampakan wajah galaknya tanda tidak setuju kalau Tenten sampai mengulangi kejadian semalam. "Tenten chan, jangan nekat begitu." Hinata menambahkan, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Tenten karena Neji maka Hinata akan merasa bersalah sekali.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, aku tidak akan apa-apa." Tenten mengakhiri acara diskusi yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri kalah kalau masih nekat ingin di teruskan, Tenten melangkah mendahului mereka menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Mata Tenten melihat sosok Neji tengah membuka lokernya dengan tidak bersemangat, baiklah ayo kita mulai. Tenten mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

"Hoi Neji kun, kupikir kau tidak masuk," Tenten menampakan senyuman seribu watt nya, yang di tanggapi dengan muka datar Neji. "Wahh, pipimu kenapa berwarna ungu begitu? Kau memakai shadow?" Tenten makin memperkeras volume suaranya membuat Neji mendengus kesal Tenten berusaha tidak peduli. "Aah jangan-jangan itu bekas semalam? Gomen nee, biar aku obati ya," Neji menyerah dan kembali menatap Tenten yang sedang berpura-pura merasa bersalah, Tenten tau tatapan itu tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada bibirmu? Kau di sengat lebah?" Tenten terbelalak, satu kalimat saja dan Neji bisa membuat Tenten malu seperti ini. Neji membanting pintu lokernya membuat Tenten terlonjak kaget, lalu Neji melangkahkan kakinya menghindari Tenten begitu saja. Tidak boleh menyerah Ten! Tenten menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ehh Neji kun tunggu aku..."

**TBC**

* * *

Permisi sebentar ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bicarakan lagi, tentang sudut pandang.

Apa kalian bingung dengan sudut pandang cerita ini? Ini termasuk campuran kah? Kalau misal ada yang bingung silahkan bicarakan dengan saya yah.

Saya udah tamatin fic ini sebenernya, cuman pas mau di publish saya edit sana sini lagi.

Ada yang keberatan kalau saya sebut matanya Neji-kun ini abu-abu? Kalau lavender rasanya sedikit janggal. Hiii maafkan saya Om Masashi.

Silahkan kalau ada yang mau mengoreksi, silahkan kalau ada yang mau sekedar curhat, di kolom review yahhhh.

Oya, sebenarnya saya maunya Ino itu sama Itachi. Tapi yahhh sudahlah.

Review yooo!

Bye.


End file.
